Teen Avengers
by AmericanDream101
Summary: With the earth in danger once again, it's up to the Avengers to save it. But with the original Avengers retired, it is up to their children with their inherited powers. But can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

S.H.I.E.L.D. Main Base

Jessica Fury

"Jessica! Jessica! We've found them!" cried an agent down the hallway.

I had been sitting in my office, reading the latest updates on the mission when I heard the news. At last the six children I have been looking for my whole life have been found.

I walked down the hallway hoping that they had found the right kids.

I walked into the office, a group of agents had huddled around a computer monitor. I walked up behind them and took a good long look at the screen. There they were.

I began to read the page trying to suck up all of the information that was in front of me.

Lillian Rogers. Daughter of Steve and Susan Rogers.

Teresa Banner. Daughter of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross.

Anthony Stark Jr. Son of Tony Stark and Pepper Pots.

Modi Odinson. Son of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster.

James and Samantha Barton. Son and Daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.

These kids, these six kids. They don't know how important they will become.

For these kids, these six kids have powers beyond there imagination.

For these kids will become the Teen Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

The Roger household

Lillian Rogers

The blaring sound of my alarm jolts me from an uneventful sleep. I smacked the alarm clock hard and heard the satisfying thunk of it hitting the ground.

I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I brushed teeth and my blond shoulder length hair until it was in its usual curly bouncy state.

I walked back to my bedroom and discovered that the alarm clock that I knocked on the ground was now lying on the floor in two pieces.

"Shoot." I muttered to myself under my breath. This was the third alarm clock I had broke that month, all thanks to my unnormal amount of strength for a girl. All my life I've had incredible speed and powerful muscles.

I stumbled downstairs, still in my half-asleep mode, and grabbed a granola bar before going outside and running to the bus stop.

The bus pulled up as I arrived at the bus stop. I jumped in the bus and found a seat across from my friends.

I was so tired, and the day hasn't even started.

The High School Hallway

Teresa Banner

I had come to school early that morning so I could get the results of my advanced math program. I almost dozed off when I heard the clicking of the school principal's heels as she walked through the hallway.

I saw her tape something on my locker. My heart skipped a beat. As soon as she walked away, I ran towards my locker. I ripped the note off my locker and began to read:

_Dear Miss. Teresa Banner,_

_ I sorry to inform you that you have not made the advanced math program. Please try again next year._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mrs. Sadcomb_

My heart shrunk. The anger inside me was over whelming. I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection from the locker. My skin was already starting to turn green and I had already grown six inches. I heard someone walking down another hallway. I quickly ran to the girls' bathroom and locked the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was a bright green and my hair turned a much darker brown. The muscles on my arm had swelled to twice their normal size. I had also grown a foot.

I hid in the bathroom until my skin turned a normal color and I had shrunk.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

Today was going to be a long day.

The School Bus

Anthony Stark Jr.

I was sitting in the back of the bus, all alone. I didn't want anyone to see what I was working on.

In my hands I held a small robot I had been working of to present to my Technology class.

It could fit in the palm of your hand, but it spoke six languages, is an alarm clock, and can do simple voice commands like, "What's the weather like today?"

We were only supposed to make prototypes, but I guess I was an overachiever, because mine worked.

Today was going to be a good day.

Baseball fields

Modi Odinson

I yawned. Too early. 6:30 is way too early for baseball practice. But, I guess that's what you get for being on the advanced baseball team.

My dad wanted me to join the baseball team when I was five years old. I guess I got pretty good at it. It was always easy for me.

I sighed as I walked up to bat. I held the bat tightly, waiting for the ball. The ball came towards me, and I smack it so hard I got a grand slam for my team.

Today is going to be a fun day.

Barton household

James Barton

I had woken up late. Again. I stumbled out of bed, not bothering to make it. I threw on some clothes and walked out of my room. While trying to turn off my light, I accidently knocked my state championship Archery trophy off the table. I sighed, picking it up off the ground.

I ran out of my bedroom not bothering to eat breakfast. I look outside the window and see the bus pulling up at the corner. I quickly run out the door and hop on the bus.

The only empty seats left on the bus were behind Lillian Rogers. So, I sat down hoping that I would be spared of having to listen to them talk about _American Idol._

Today's going to be a bad day.

Gymnasium

Samantha Barton

Today in gym class, we got a choice of what we wanted to do. I, of course, choose the gymnastic section.

I arrived at the far end of gym. I positioned my self at the end of the mat, stretching before I started.

I stood up again. I took a running start and flipped myself in the air, spinning two times before landing back on the ground.

I looked up and saw my gym teacher running towards me.

"Samantha," she said, "Go upstairs, get changed, and go to the office. Someone there is waiting for you."

My stomach started doing summersaults. Was I in trouble? I walked to the girls' locker room.

I got changed and walked up to the main office. Opening the door, I saw five other students, including my brother, sitting on the mismatched chairs across from a man in a black suit.

"Are you Samantha Barton?" he said.

To afraid to speak, I nodded my head and tried not to freak out. They next thing he said though almost made me start crying.

The man spoke into his headset softly, but I could make out the words, "I've got all of them."


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the School

Lillian Rogers

The strange man in the black suit lead us to a limo out front. I squeezed my cell phone in my pocket, knowing it may be my only option. I quickly turned around, whipping my cell phone out of my pocket.

The strange man came up behind me, snatching the phone from my grasp.

"I wouldn't do that." Said the man, leading me to the limo.

I resisted, but somehow he made me get in and sit down. I looked at the faces of my fellow classmates, all scared and confused. But I refused to be like them. I put on my strong face, but it quickly disappeared as I heard an unknown voice.

"Hello children."

Limo

Teresa Banner

"Hello children."

I whipped my head around and searched for the unknown person. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Limo and a saw a women, sitting on the far end of the limo, wearing a formal business suit.

"So, you're probably wondering what you're doing here." She said," I'm taking you to someplace safe, somewhere Loki can't hurt you."

"Loki? My dad said he had an adopted brother named Loki." Said a boy. I turned my head around, seeing that the voice belonged to Modi Odinson, the star baseball player.

The strange woman spoke again, "Did your dad tell you what happened to Loki?"

"Well," Modi began, "My dad said that Loki died in a car crash."

"You're far from the truth, Modi. (How did she know his name?) Loki is not dead, nor is he in this planet." She stated, as if people living in other planets happen all the time.

"And you think we're going to believe that?" I started, the anger bubbling inside me," You think we're going to believe that you're taking us to a safe place, and that his uncle is an alien! You better tell us where we're going or . . ." I stopped, knowing what was going to happen next.

I felt my entire body expand, my clothes ripping slightly as I tried to calm down. I ripped my glasses off my face, so they wouldn't break.

Limo

Anthony Stark Jr.

It was like nothing I had seen before. Teresa had transformed from an angry teenage girl to a huge green monster.

The muscles on her arms and legs had grown to two times the size. Her skin had turned a dark green color.

The strange woman walked up to Teresa, pulling a syringe out of her pocket and jabbed it into Teresa's arm. Teresa immediately sighed and returned to her normal state.

"W-what just happened?" I stuttered.

But before I could get an answer, the driver spoke up.

"Miss. Fury, we have arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters

Modi Odinson

We all got out of the limo and walked into what looked like a normal office building. But it wasn't a normal office building.

The inside held amazing technology, weapons, and . . . well . . . I'm not even sure what half that stuff was.

The strange women took us to a meeting room. We all sat down in chairs, all facing a screen of some sort.

The strange women spoke up. "I'm Jessica Fury and I'm going to help you save the world."

"Save the world? Form what? We're all 16!" spat Samantha. Her brother, James, tried to nudge her in the stomach but missed and hit Lillian instead.

Jessica continued, "I know that each of you have a talent, and that talent can help us save the world. I know you all must be very confused by all this, so I made you all packets that should explain everything."

Jessica walked around the table, handing us all packets thick enough to call a book.

"Be sure to talk to your parents after you are done reading the packet. They will be able to explain things to you." she told us, "You have to go now."

Limo (on the way home)

James Barton

I stared at the packet, amazed at my parents' life. All of the things they were hiding from me.

Everyone else had already had been dropped off, now it was only Samantha and me left in the car.

"Did you know that Mom knew and spoke ten different languages, including Latin?" asked Samantha, eyes not leaving the packet.

"No, I didn't. Did you know that Dad could shoot an arrow fro behind him and he would always hit his target." I replied, knowing what the answer was.

The limo dropped us off at our house, I walked inside and found my dad.

Barton Household

Samantha Barton

I heard my brother and my dad yelling at each other in the office, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

I found my mom sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine.

She looked up and saw me, "hello honey, how was school today?"

I didn't say anything. I opened up my packet to the first page, where there was a picture of her on it and slid it across the table.

"Is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart," she answered, "I was going to tell you, but they beat me."

"No, it's better that they told me, I wouldn't have believe you." I answer honestly.

"How did they tell you?" she asked.

"They pulled us out of school, took us away in a Limo. Told us we have superpowers, then gave us a packet that says our _parents_ have super powers. I'm so confused." I said, laying my head on the table.

"It will make sense soon sweetheart." My mom said. The phone started ringing and my mom went to answer it. She came back soon.

"Good news is that you won't have to go to school for awhile.' My mom said, with fake enthusiasm.

"And the bad news?" I asked knowing there was a catch.

"You're needed at S.H.I.E.L.D.. Tomorrow."

**A/N: So what do you think? I still don't have a reason for them to save the world . . . soooooo how 'bout you review? Tell me what you want the villain to be, what you want their super hero names to be, and what ever else you want. Also, sorry about the packet thing. I couldn't think of anything else. Keep reading! The next chapter will be here by friday. Sorry bout the long wait but I have finals!**


End file.
